


Denial

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec's not ready to believe that they've broken up. (Set after S2, E20.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Part 13 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Magnus opened the loft door, shocked to find Alec sitting on the floor in the hallway. Alec lifted his head from where it had been resting in his hands.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, voice firm and unemotional.

Alec scrambled off the floor. “I’ve decided that we didn’t break up.”

“You can’t just refuse my break up,” Magnus scoffed. “I know I’m your first, but that’s not how these things work. You can’t just live in denial and say it didn’t happen.”

“I’m not the one living in denial,” Alec argued, raising his voice. “You are.”

“Oh, okay,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “The middle school come back?”

“Why do people keep saying that to me?” Alec asked throwing his hands in the air.

Magnus couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. _Why did Alexander have to be so damn adorable sometimes?_ “It’s a mundane thing.”

“Magnus, you can’t just break up with me because you’re afraid of how real this is. I won’t let you. I know you feel what I feel.” Alec challenged, repeated Magnus’ own words back to him.

“That’s not what this is about,” Magnus pushed, refusing to let Alexander’s words settle too deeply. “I told you, this is about protecting my people.”

“That’s bullshit, and we both know it,” Alec declared, voice going deeper and quieter.

Magnus felt his pulse quicken at the change in Alexander’s tone. He could not get turned on right now. He had to hold his ground. This had to be the right choice. He hardened his gaze as he looked into Alexander’s eyes. “The soul sword-”

“-Just because I hadn’t told you about the soul sword,” Alec interrupted, “doesn’t mean I wasn’t _going_ to tell you. I had only _just_ found out. I was working on how to tell you. Do you honestly believe that I didn’t know or care about what this meant for your people? For the rest of the downworld? And how does breaking up with me and aligning with the most deceptive downworlder, save your ex-girlfriend, make any sense?”

Alec was right. Associating with the seelie queen had not been a smart move. “It’s not that simple,” Magnus tried, but his resolve was beginning to crumble.

“No, it’s not. That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” Alec insisted, “And don’t think we both don’t know that there are things you haven’t told me. But I choose to trust that you’ll tell me when you’re able to. Why can’t you do the same?”

“I do trust you,” Magnus confessed just above a whisper. “It’s me I don’t trust.”

Alec heard the softness in Magnus’ voice and took a risk to reach out and place his hand against Magnus’ cheek. “Let me do that enough for the both of us.” Alec leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus’ but dared not deepen it. He waited for Magnus’ consent. And he had it as Magnus’ hands were in his hair and he was kissing Alec back.


End file.
